This device is directed to an exercise apparatus which cooperates interactively with the user. A program is determined for a particular user. By way of example, assume that the program is a ten minute bicycle ride. This apparatus interactively controls an exercise bicycle, the exercise bicycle being of the stationary kind, with a view of properly stressing the user. Other excercise devices are discussed below. Assume, for the moment, that the user is in rather poor shape. A ten minute exercise program, paced through a video monitor provided conveniently in view of the user, is used to pace the user. Eventually, the user becomes stronger and able to exercise at a more strenuous rate. The apparatus of this disclosure is an exercise device which modifies the load experienced by the user. Accordingly, the same exercise program is viewed again, but it is modified to thereby provide a greater strain and greater exercise to the user. This apparatus contemplates the use of a plug-in and removable read only memory (ROM) which contains the bias factor. ROMs come in various sizes. It is possible to use only one ROM containing all the exercise programs and the bias factors. Two ROMs can be used, one to store a program for exercise and the other to the bias factors or loading factors which determine the degree of difficulty of the program. The bias factor can then be selectively changed by changing the ROM periodically. This permits the user to increase the load required on the user and thereby modify the program to more vigorous levels of exercise.
It is believed that this apparatus is a marked advance over the structure found in the patent of Flavell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,678. Another device of interest is the patent of Dr. Wayne Book, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,437. Both patents are directed to relatively complex disclosures. As an example, the Book patent is a type of XY tracking machine for controlling the stroke of a dynamic sportsman. It is particularly intended to get the athlete into a groove, thereby enhancing his form and strength relative to the groove. It is particularly intended for use in repeated motions. It is conjectured that both of these devices are relatively expensive and comprise relatively complex structures.
One advantage of this apparatus is the ability to monitor the cardiovascular system of a patient. An important measure of fitness of a user is the cardiovascular performance of the patient or user. One parameter relating to this is oxygen uptake. This is the time rate of oxygen consumption. It is believed to be a medically sound criteria of the health and hence the condition of a user. It relates, in large part, to the heart rate, body fatigue, blood flow in the body, and other barometers of cardiovascular performance. One way to obtain this rate is to place a respirator on the user. This is an awkward piece of equipment to use. Sometimes, it is installed with a treadmill or other exercise device whereby the user is forced to breath through the respirator. Even though the respirator is a relatively clumsy device to use, it, hoever, does provide a direct measure of oxygen uptake.
It has been discovered that oxygen uptake can be inferred from other variables which are more easily obtained. This relationship is rather subtle and must be obtained by inference using this apparatus. The interactive device of this disclosure measures the heartbeat of the user and his power output applied to the exercise device. The settings on the exercise bicycle are adjusted in programmed settings to force a certain power rate from the user.
An exercise bicycle is a practical and consistent exercise device for users who have varient styles. It is highly desirable that the power rate settings be immune to variation for all users. Some exercise devices penalize certain users and reward others dependent on their style. An exercise bicycle is reasonably independent of style. In other words, good style or bad style by the user does not change the rate of exercise of the user. The exercise bicycle powered by the user establishes a power rate. Settings varied by the interactive control system require different power rates from the user. The measured power rate coupled with measurement of the pulse rate of the user during exercise enables the interactive device of this disclosure to determine the oxygen uptake. Upon applying a specified exercise regime' to the user and controlling the settings to require a specific rate of power output and measuring pulse rate during a timed interval (typically in the range of about ten minutes), the oxygen uptake can be extrapolated very accurately to thereby provide a good indication of the cardiovascular condition of the patient. The rate calculations are made using the stored data. It is fair to say that the cardiovascular system condition is indicative of the overall condition of the patient. In terms of sustaining good health, it is particularly important.
Another advantage of this apparatus is the ability of the device to adapt from one level of performance to another readily with a different user. For instance, the device can be equipped with an easily removed plug-in cartridge providing a video taped exercise program; that can be changed in a matter of seconds. It is viewed by the user who is caused to mimic the program seen by the user. Even for a given video program, the difficulty of the program can also be altered. This is a type of weighting which is manifested by altering the drag of the brake of the exercise bicycle. The device is also adapted to be used with weights which are lifted. A typical arrangement is a weighted bar which is raised and lowered relative to a set of guide tracks. An alternate form is a weight which is rotated about a pivot point.
Other advantages of this apparatus will be noted upon the detailed description of the disclosed apparatus.